A Mother's Love
by sweetangel202
Summary: The Cullen's learn that Renesmee isn't the only miracle out there. When Esme finds out she pregnant, how will the family react? It's Nessie situation all over again but a bit different. Her time running out, will Esme make it and how is Carlisle feeling about all of this? Let's hope there's no problems with the Volturi or the wolf pack.
1. Chapter 1

Esme Pov

It was never plan what happen. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Looking back on all the events that took place, made me realize how strong my family is. I could of died or lost something important to me. But through out it all, my kids and my husband stayed by my side. I knew it had to be hard. Seeing me like that, weak and barely living when I'm always so alive and happy. It makes me appreciate them more. Specially for my husband, a kind man who just wanted the best for his family. I feel bad now for making Carlisle go through all that, but he has admitted that it's all worth it now. We got a little precious gift that will be in our hearts forever.

It proved that Nessie wasn't the only miracle now. She made the impossible possible, but then again Bella was at lease human so it seem more real to happen. It shock all of us when we found out about me. It was like the war we had when we found out that little Renesmee was on her way. Rosalie of coarse didn't want to kill it and neither did Bella. She knew how important it meant to me and she so happy with Ness. Alice and Jasper didn't really say much. They were more focus on keeping me breathing. Emmett had mix feelings about it since he didn't want to lose his only mother and Edward wanted to keep it but didn't want me in pain. Then there's Carlisle. I had my mind set about it and nothing he said matter to me. I could only focus on our miracle.

And now it's happen. Things have calm down and we're all happy. It seems like now we're more stronger then what we were before. All because of this little gift we were so lucky to get. That little gift showed our family true happiness and have spark all of our hearts. I've never seen Jasper smile so much, Emmett soft side towards the little miracle, the happiness in Rose eyes, Nessie protective side, and Carlisle whiney side when he has to leave for a long day of work. I feel closer to Bella more then ever as she help guide me through out this, I couldn't thank Alice enough for all her help, and my son Edward showed me how much I really am important to him. They all did, I feel so lucky to have all of them.

It's not always fairy tales and happy endings in life. But my family is always my happy ending even if my life never ends like I hope it does, they will always have a special place into my heart and Carlisle will always have my heart. That's what life about.

And now I get to hear the little giggles from a little gift we got. I get to see the smile on it's face and the glow in it's eyes. I get to rock it in my arms, kiss it goodnight, and see it everyday. With my husband by my side, we are bless to raise it and I hope it knows how much we love it so dearly.

**Enjoy;) Please comment anything you like! But please make it nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

Esme Pov

It started on Saturday. I started to have these weird cravings for human food then I started to have cramps in my stomach. It was a bit scary at first since vampires don't get any type of sickness. I started to just ignore the tiny craps and the cravings, but it got harder as I started to get sick in the mornings. It usually started when Carlisle left for work, I would throw up and sometimes during the day when the children were gone. Something must be really wrong with me.

I want to tell him. Carlisle. But then he may worry and he so busy at the hospital right now that I don't want to bother him. The girls couldn't keep a secret for sure and it was would be awkward to tell the boys. I feel stuck. And I been so emotional lately that they must know something going on. The other day, Emmett and Jacob were wrestling and by accident they crash into one of my favorite vases. Now usually I would just scold them for wrestling in the house and Carlisle would buy me a new vase, or I'll just forget about it. But this time, I cried. Vampires don't cry! I don't know what was wrong with me, but I started to feel like tears were going to run down my cheeks and I started to get so emotional. The boys were shock and spent a couple of minutes staring at me as I was throwing a fit like a two year old.

That was a week ago. Now I'm laying in bed, I feel so tired. The kids are down stairs hanging out, Carlisle at work and is late like always. No one will really talk to me after the incident and have been careful to what they say around me. They probably hate me.

"Darling?" I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered, feeling sick one more time.

He swiftly came in and closed the door gently behind him. I made no move to get up from my spot on the bed. He came over and laid next to me, wrapping his arms gently around me from behind. I huff.

"Love?"

"Your late." I said.

Carlisle softly smoothed my hair out. "I'm sorry sweetheart, the hospital just been so busy over the last couple of weeks and we are short on staff right now."

"Well maybe I just want my husband home! They don't always need you! Start thinking about your family!" I felt the tears coming.

I knew what I said was very hurtful towards Carlisle. He always hated leaving the family. I swear I didn't mean it! A strange sense of anger just came over me and I don't know what happen!

"Esme darling what has gotten into you lately?" Carlisle ask.

I cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Carlisle face was surprise and shock. I actually cried! Live tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. He gently pick me up and took me into his office. He laid me down on the couch and held my hand for some time. I knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"I just been feeling so emotional lately. And I keep having these cramps in my stomach, I'm always tired, I throw up, and I keep craving all sorts of food." It just spilled from my mouth. "I'm scared!"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Nine weeks." I answered.

Carlisle tried calming me down. He stroke my hair and showered my face with kisses. Never once did he let go of my hand, and then he started to whisper soothing loving words into my ear and that got me to relax.

"Why didn't you tell me Cara Mia?" He kiss my cheek.

"I didn't want to worry you and your so busy right now that I didn't want to bother you." I told him.

"Oh honey, I'm never too busy for my lover. You know I'll drop everything I'm doing for you, even if I'm giving heart surgery to a patient." He chuckle.

I started to giggle until I felt it. The feeling was new to me. It was faint, but then grew a little bigger. I could feel something move and then kick. My face grew white and I could barely speak.

"Esme what is it?" Carlisle tone was serious.

"I..I.."

"Tell me please." I could tell he was worrying now.

I couldn't explain it to him. I grab his hand and put it on my stomach. His face was a little confused until it moved again. It moved several times and kick a little.

"Carlisle?" I choke out.

He look up at me with the same shock face as I was.

"I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
